


410 Smut prompts- Pedro's characters

by Dadolorian



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Kingsman (Movies), More to tag later - Fandom, Prospect (2018), The Great Wall (2017), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tag As I Go, lots of smut, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadolorian/pseuds/Dadolorian
Summary: Filling out a smut prompt list because my thirst for Pedro Pascals characters can not be contained.Requests open
Relationships: Din Djarin/ Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Male characters (s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Ezra (Prospect 2018) / Original female character (s), Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You, Ezra (prospect) / Original Male character(s), Jack | Whiskey /Original Male character (s), Jack | Whiskey/Reader, Jack| Whiskey/you, Oberyn Martell & Reader, Oberyn Martell/Original Female Character(s), Oberyn Martell/You, Oberyn martell/ original Male character(s), Pero Tovar/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You, jack|Whiskey / original Female character (s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only listed a few characters, because i am not 100% familiar with all his characters yet and the ones i have listed are the ones i feel confident enough to write. 
> 
> I want to practice writing with these prompts because i am new to fanfics 
> 
> Will tag as the chapters are written.  
> I do not promise regular uploads, i will upload when i can. 
> 
> I am unlikely to do these in order. 
> 
> If you make a request and don't specify who's saying it i'll do what i think fits best.  
> You can request other character from the same show be involved.  
> You can request male/female reader  
> Feel free to request what character i will write for which prompt, even if they aren't listed in the tags , i will consider them all.

Read the notes up above, feel free to leave a request or just let me know what prompts have caught your interest.  
I just want to practice.


	2. 255: Suck. Now- Din

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First request. 
> 
> "Suck. Now" with Din.

It must have been a difficult hunt.   
The second the quarry was frozen in the carbonite Din was on you.   
He didn’t even bother to check the quarry’s vitals after being frozen or ask about the kid, two things he took priority in as soon as he came aboard.   
  
You weren’t complaining, you had your safe words if you needed them and Din knew that.   
You complied as he pushed you down onto your knees, you winced at the force just a little bit, and no doubt you’ll be bruised from the metal flooring.  
Anxious, shaking hands struggled to get his Armor out of the way and unzip his pants.   
He hadn’t given permission to touch him, otherwise you would have assisted him, but you wanted to be his good girl. You could tell that’s what he needed right now.

He pulled his cock out, half hard already. His gloved hand pumped himself, making himself harder for you.   
When he deemed himself ready he tapped your face with his cock, holding onto the base of it.   
“Suck. Now”   
It was an order, no room for disobedience.

  
Perhaps if you were in a more playful mood you would have denied him, work him up so he would serve out some of his delicious punishment. But he wasn’t in the mood for games, and you just wanted to relieve him of some of his stress.   
Obediently you opened your mouth, swallowing him whole.   
It had taken many months of Din’s coaching to take him fully down your throat, but it had been worth it now that you could swallow him down with ease. Hot, hard length stretching your jaw muscles as you fought back your gag reflex.

  
He had told you to suck, which meant he wasn’t interested in fucking your face, at least for now.  
That let you know he was craving _you_ , rather than craving a release to calm his frustrations.   
  
You had missed him too, and you were pleased he went straight for you instead of making you wait as he cleaned himself off from a rough hunt.   
He avoided taking you right when he returned if he could help it, said he didn’t want you to have to deal with his grime and sweat but you secretly loved when he took you all hot and sweaty. You would never tell him, it would just sound like a sweat kink or a filth kink and that wasn’t it, it was _him_.   
The taste and smell of him after he had undoubtedly kicked ass, the way he moved and fought drove you wild every time you had the pleasure of watching him. The subtle rise and fall of his chest under the Beskar after he took down a quarry, the power he displayed.   
It was addicting.   
You couldn’t see him under his armor often, most times he took you he was fully kitted up or he fucked you in the dark, meaning your other senses tended to compensate for the lack of sight.   
His voice could turn you on in an instant, but something about his taste and smell, it was much more intimate than anything else he gave you.   
It was salty, masculine, and _powerful_. Better than any spice you could imagine out there, and 10 times more addicting.

You wanted to show him just how much you had missed him, how much you loved pleasuring him, how much you craved having him in your mouth.  
You didn’t bother teasing him, no cheeky licks of his tip, no gentle kisses along his length, you went straight to what he wanted. Sucking and swirling your tongue around him, just the way he liked.  
He moaned and fisted your hair, head falling back at the initial pleasure.   
At this angle, you got to view maybe an inch of his flesh as his head fell back. A rare sight, you savored it.   
  
He liked it, when you looked up at him whenever you sucked him off, you knew at this point you were to keep your eyes trained on his helmet unless he said other wise.   
He got off on your big, glassy eyes staring up at him, brimming with tears from the effort of fighting your gag reflex. He once said it made you look the picture of innocence as you swallowed him with more expertise than a whore.   
  
After a _deliciou_ s swirl of your tongue he managed to bring his view back down to you, his free hand cupping your face gently.   
“Such a good girl” He praised, stroking his thumb over your cheek.   
Your stomach flipped in joy, you _loved_ being his good girl. And the tone in which he said it. _Fuck._   
You would do _anything_ to hear him praise you like that again and again.   
  
Both your hands rested in your lap, trying so hard to be the good girl he had praised you for being. You wanted to take hold of the base of his cock and pump him, help him reach his needed release quicker. You wanted to touch yourself, you had been growing wetter and wetter from the moment he shoved you to your knees. You wanted some relief from your growing arousal.   
But you didn’t have his permission, and you were his good girl

Your jaw was growing tired, and when Din started to thrust gently into you hot, wet mouth you felt a few tears forming in the corner of your eyes, but you didn’t tap out. Nothing short of passing out would make you stop sucking his cock.   
  
You simply moaned around him, getting drunk on the noises spilling through his modulator.  
Short gasps and pants, quiet grunts and curses as he took his pleasure form you.   
He moaned in response, loving the way your moan vibrated around his cock.   
  
He was close, you could tell, he always began cursing as he reached his end, and you could taste his salty pre-cum with each thrust into your mouth. Even though you were hurting just a bit you didn’t want it to end so quickly, but you had no doubt that Din would make it up to you later, he always did.   
  
“Good girl, Good girl. Fuck!” he rasped, tightening his grip on your hair. He was edging closer and closer into fucking your face, falling just short of it.  
  
Carefully, as you both pulled back you dragged your teeth over his length, knowing how much he loved the feeling. The slight pain mixed in with the pleasure, it drove him wild.   
That’s all it took to push him towards his release as he shoved himself back down your throat with a hard thrust.   
  
“Fuck! Fuck! Good girl, Fuck-fucking swallow it all down!” he commanded as he tried to push himself further down your throat. The hand in your hair pulling you tight up against him, painfully so.  
Just the way you liked it.   
You felt his hot seed flood your airway, moaning as you quickly swallowed as much as you could in an attempt to not choke and to be his Good girl.

  
He twitched in your mouth, last few spurts of cum landing on your tongue as he pulled out slowly. His thumb held your mouth open, so he could stop and admire the sight of his seed in your mouth.   
“Swallow” He ordered, panting slightly.   
You swallowed obediently with your mouth open wide for him, you licked your lips when you were done, savoring the lingering taste.   
He moaned as he watched his cum sliding down into your throat.   
  
You waited for him to catch his breath and zip himself back up.   
“I missed you too” you smiled up at him, earning a chuckle from him.   
“I think you deserve a reward after that” he sighed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think i need more practice writing blow jobs. 
> 
> Please keep prompt requests in chapter 1. 
> 
> Remaining chapter comments about the chapter themselves please.


End file.
